Missing Pieces
by Jemmz
Summary: In this fic I'll be exploring all of Charlie's flashbacks we never got to see on the show.
1. First Day Of School

**Saving Charlie Pace**

_A/N: I'm determined to keep Charlie alive with this fic! This fanfiction will consist of all the flashbacks we never got to see in the show. Ever wondered what happened to Charlie's family? His school days? Well I'll be exploring all of that in this fic. If you want to make any suggestions please go ahead! I'll take note of them and try and include them :D __These flashbacks will not be in order. _

---

"Look at you! All grown up!" Megan Pace beamed as she tightened her youngest son's tie to complete his new school uniform. She glowed with happiness and pride as she took a step back and looked at him with a smile on her face.

"I don't feel grown up," complained young Charlie fidgeting in his new clothes. It was his first day at secondary school and he wasn't happy about it.

"Nonsense!" his mother insisted folding her arms over her bath robe, "You look so wonderful, love. You'll get us out of here in no time."

Charlie cringed. Why did she keep saying things like that? Charlie couldn't save his family. He was only 11 years old. He couldn't even save himself. He was sure he was going to screw things up somehow today. His older brother, Liam had kindly taken the time to sit him down and explain all the horrors of secondary school to him. He shuddered.

"_He'll_never get us outta here," a teenage boy pointed out leaning against the wall rolling his eyes, "We'll always be here. Rotting away."

"Liam!" Megan snapped. She pushed her messy blonde bed head hair out of her eyes and sighed as she scanned her other son with his blazer round his waist and his T-shirt down past his hips, "You look a mess. You should sort yourself out or they'll be calling me again."

Liam just frowned and shook his head, "They can't do nuthin' to make my life worse then it already is and soon _he'll_realise it's the same for him too!" Liam muttered indicating to a worried little Charlie looking all smart and sensible, pale faced and dressed correctly. He wasn't sure what Liam meant and he didn't want to know either.

"Liam! Please!" begged his mother looking as if she might cry at any minute, "I need you to be good for young Charlie!"

Charlie cowered in the corner. He didn't want all the attention to be on him right now. Why was his brother being so nasty? He knew Liam could get like this sometimes. His parents blamed it on his age. But little eleven year old Charlie couldn't stand it when they argued. He didn't like watching his family slowly crumble in to the mess it was becoming.

"Good?!" retorted Liam, "For him?! It's only a matter of time until he's exactly where I am! Failing in school and wanting to be somewhere else, anywhere but here! Even a bloody island would be better then here! Face it, he's no golden boy!"

Charlie couldn't find his voice and neither could Megan. She was too much of a weak person to fight back. And so was Charlie. But Liam seemed to pick further. Charlie didn't know exactly what had brought on these feelings of resentment but it was paining him that every word that came out of Liam's mouth was hurting his mother.

"I know you think I'm a screw up but it doesn't help you think he's freakin' Moses or something!" argued Liam, "Prayers won't help fix your mess of a life or your sham of a marriage!"

"STOP IT! Stop it! Stop it!" squeaked a voice. For a minute they weren't sure if it was their imagination or if it was really Charlie who had spoken up. Charlie doubted it himself for a second. But they all knew it was quiet little Charlie who had yelled at them to stop arguing The young boy had had enough of this family's bickering. It was killing him. And the mention of his parents marriage, which he had convince himself was perfectly fine, was the last straw. He swallowed hard, attempting to go on as he turned to Liam and glared up at him, "You ruin everything!" he snapped.

For a second Liam was totally speechless. Then after a while he brought himself to ruffle the kid's hair and apologise because he felt guilty about what he had said, "Hey, I'm sorry little man. Forgive me?"

Charlie shrugged and glanced over at their mother who seemed distant and troublesome.

Liam sighed, "I'm sorry mum."

She didn't even look at him, just sat down, her blonde curls obscuring her pink face and cradled the cup of tea resting in her hands. After a small silence she sniffed and muttered, "Look after your brother."

"I will," Liam hollowly promised taking hold of Charlie's shoulder, pushing him outside and slamming the door leaving their saddened mother who when she said _Look After Your Brother _meant Charlie to look after Liam.

---

"Now this is how it's gonna be, baby bro," Liam began as they stepped on to the bus. He pointed to a group of teenage boys at the back laughing with each other, "Those are my friends. I sit back there with them."

Charlie stood awkwardly and realised how different he must look to everyone else, most of all his brother who looked the scruffiest one there. It would have embarrassed him if everyone else didn't look so similar.

"And you sit up here at the front alone, Ok?"

Charlie stared up at him, then to the back of the bus where Liam's friends were sitting and talking to each other. Then as he looked towards the empty seat at the front he felt so small and unimportant to everyone else so he looked back up at Liam and nodded followed by a quiet. "Ok."

"Good," Liam made his way down the bus where he was greeted by smiling friends as the bus engine started. Charlie frowned and sat alone at the front. It was at that moment he realised this was how it was gonna be for the rest of his school years. Or maybe even his life.

---

After school Charlie trudged along to his bus. He sighed deeply as he collapsed on to the front seat of the bus. What a day. Already a pile of homework and revision, getting lost about 12 times and he hadn't even plucked up the courage to talk to anyone.

"Hey, baby bro. How'd the first day go?"

Charlie perked up a little at the sound of his older brother. When Liam wasn't being nasty or awkward he was alright on the whole to talk to. Charlie liked Nice Liam. He wished _that _Liam would be around more often. He was about to answer when a few of Liam's friends entered the bus, "Oh, gotta go." Liam muttered before practically running off to the back of the bus.

Charlie swallowed hard, a glint of sadness in his eye. He wrinkled his nose and tore his stupid tie off. He eyed Liam at the back of the bus and couldn't believe seeing him smoking with a load of his friends. Liam saw this and locked eyes with him giving him a warning look. Charlie frowned and tore his gaze not believing that Liam was like this. What happened to their friendship?

What had happened to their family?

---

"Liam?" asked Charlie timidly as they got off the bus, "When did you start smoking?"

"What's it to you?" Liam glared at him from the corner of his eye.

"Mum doesn't like smoking," Charlie added, "She doesn't think it does you any good."

"I don't care what mum thinks. She doesn't know anything!"

"Mum knows lots of things," Charlie replied defensively, "I think she's really clever!"

"Let me give you some advice, bro. Never listen to her, alright? She thinks she knows best but she needs to take a good long look in the mirror! Understand? We need to stick together, us two and we can't do that when she's filling your head with rubbish."

Charlie nodded a little confused but accepted what Liam had said, "Liam? Why do you hate mum so much?"

Liam frowned and let out a deep sigh, "I don't _hate _her," he bit his lip, "I've gotta go," he said starting to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not going home. Not now. I'll be back later," he told Charlie soon disappearing from sight.

Charlie frowned and made his own way home agreeing to himself that secondary school was the worst thing since vaccine shots. "Mum?" he called gently swinging off his backpack. He walked past Megan's religious pictures on the wall and tried searching for her. But when he heard sobs he stopped dead in his tracks, "Mum...?"

He cautiously opened the kitchen door. His mother was sitting at the kitchen table with a tissue to her face as she wept. He felt his chest tighten. How he hated it when his mother cried. His stomach fluttered with anxiety. What was it this time? "Mum," he spoke again comfortingly.

She looked up, red faced and wet cheeked. Her eyes were bloodshot and her hair was dangled over her face. She tried to hide the fact she was crying as always and failed terribly...as always, "Oh Charlie," she sniffed, "How was your first day?"

Charlie took this as an invite to come in. He ignored her question and looked around the room before facing her again, a look of curiosity and concern on his face,

"Where's dad?"

---

---

_Sorry for all the angst! May have had an angst overload there.. The next chapter will be adult Charlie ;) Remember if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them. -Jemma _


	2. Moving Out

**Saving Charlie Pace**

Moving Out

Charlie drew a breath before packing the last of his things. He smiled to himself as he picked up his guitar. He was finally leaving all this behind. His home, his family, his old life. It was no more singing in the street for spare change for him. He wanted to make something of himself. He wasn't going to waste his talent on the streets. People didn't appreciate him out there.

"Charlie?" a voice interrupted him. He smiled.

"Hi mum."

She grinned back as she entered the room, "Look at you. All grown up!"

Charlie rolled his eyes, "I don't feel grown up."

Megan tilted her head, "Nonsense. You're a man now. You're gonna make something of yourself!"

Charlie cringed a little. He had gotten used to her saying things like this but he had his doubts and the fear in the back of his mind that he would eventually disappoint her, "Course I am," he forced a smile.

She sucked in a breath before throwing her arms around him, "You know I love you. I love you boys so much. You're all I've got!"

He smiled warmly and hugged her back, "I love you too," a small frown covered his face. He didn't feel completely comfortable leaving her. Especially after all that had happened. And he knew she hadn't been too well lately, "I'll call and visit! Knowing me I'll probably end up down the street!" he laughed slightly though there was probably more meaning to his words then he thought.

She laughed softly, "No, no. You'll get a good job, earn lots of money and buy a big house. Then you'll settle down and have a family," she beamed, "I just know it. My Charlie's gonna be successful.

Charlie was about to ask about Liam but decided strongly against it. She held him tightly, missing him already. There was a very short silence until, "Mum?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry I didn't save you. You know? From this dangerous neighbourhood, this terrible, old house. I'm sorry."

There was a longer silence. So quiet Charlie could hear his mother sighing gently and breathing softly next to his ear, "It's ok son. An old woman can dream."

He pulled away from her slowly. "Maybe I can compose some songs on my piano and sell 'em," he said brightly as a last attempt, "Or guitar, you know? Make some money?"

Her smile grew, "You love that piano, don't you," she squeezed his shoulder and he smiled at her happiness as if it were the only thing in the room that made him happy too, "As soon as I saw it I knew you'd like it. And the first time I heard you play I knew you had a talent that'd get you somewhere."

Charlie smiled modestly. Megan felt tears in her eyes as she ran her fingers along his face, "I've learnt so much from you. Just promise me one thing?"

"Sure...mum...what is it?"

"Promise me...promise me you'll be happy." She said, her voice breaking and her eyes showing weakness.

Charlie didn't know what to say. He wanted to hug her again and promise things were going to be fine. He almost offered to stay but he knew she wouldn't have it. So he stared at her and nodded gently a smile flickering across his face.

Megan breathed in and nodded back, glad and relieved, "Well, I'll leave you to finish packing," she smiled at him one last time and left the room and him alone.

He sat on his bed thinking for a while when he spotted a photo on top of one of his boxes. He picked it up examining it for a while, a look of hurt in his eyes. It was of him. And a girl. They were sitting together on the swings holding each other and smiling happily. He smirked at the irony before ripping the photo up and dropping it in the bin as he stood and then zipped up his suitcase before being interrupted by the person he wanted to see least at that moment.

"Knock knock!" came a cheerful voice, "Look at my little brother! Not so little now, eh?"

"Liam, what're you doing here? I've gotta be going soon," Charlie hissed.

Liam shook his head, a huge grin painted across his face, "You're coming with me baby brother. We're starting a band!"

"What? A band!?" Charlie asked surprised.

"Talked about it with my old mates from school!" beamed Liam, "We've decided to start a music band!"

Charlie wasn't sure what to say about this. It was an exciting idea but was it a good one? Charlie had done all he could to promote his music and he had tried his best to break away from Liam and be independent, forget all that he had done to him and start a new life on his own. This was an offer he found hard to refuse. Besides, he didn't want to be one of those sleazy band members who had all that publicity thrown in their faces. He wanted something more then that. And anyway he still had that fear of disappointing people stuck in the back of his mind. What if he wasn't good enough to be in a band? "Liam, I don't think I'm cut out to be in a band," Charlie admitted slinging his back to one side and placing it with his other things.

Liam was prepared for his answer, "But you have to Charlie-Boy!" he took his brother by the shoulders, Charlie almost shook him away but didn't, "We're starting off small, Ok? But we need you, man. I need you! Come on, piano? Guitar? You have a talent bro!"

Charlie was tempted. He wanted to believe Liam. That he had a talent that could go somewhere. One thing was bothering though, "Why are _you_starting a band anyway?" he asked a little defensively, "You don't even like music that much!"

"I sing!" Liam protested.

"Yeah, in the shower!" Charlie scoffed shoving Liam off him, "And not very well either!"

"I'm serious, Charlie!" Liam continued, "I'll let you be bass player! Maybe even do a little piano now and then."

Charlie blinked considering this deeply.

"You know you're meant to this," Liam grinned eyeing his brother seriously, "This band...is your destiny!"

Charlie stared at Liam going through this in his mind. Maybe Liam was right. This was his destiny...

_A/N: So, there's an update__ I know when Charlie was playing guitar in the street he was in London but there's still some more to come that will reveal everything. Remember R&R and suggest anything you want to see included in this. Maybe a character cross-over or something CRAZY:D__ Thanks for reading! -Jemmz_


	3. The Irresponsible Brother

**Saving Charlie Pace**

The Irresponsible Brother

Sneaking through a hospital wasn't the easiest thing to do. Especially when you didn't know where you were going. Charlie tried to look as inconspicuous as possible. And then he found the silly bugger. Lying weakly in a hospital bed. His older brother. How responsible he had been, getting carried away with his damn heroin. As Charlie nervously made his way over to the hospital bed he silently swore to himself that this would never happen to him. No matter what. He would never end up like Liam.

"Hey Li," he mumbled quietly watching his brother sleep, "You look bloody terrible."

Of course, the guy had just had his stomach pumped. No doubt the doctors were curious as to why he had taken such a substance and where he had gotten it from as well as feeling the need to suggest some shrink. That's why Charlie couldn't be here. He couldn't handle the questions. Or the pity. They'd all think he was a desperate low life junkie just like his brother.

"You've really let me down bro," he said softly and slightly hurt to the unconscious Liam that rested beside him, "And I don't care what you think I've said my prayers for ya."

Silence followed. Charlie sat by Liam's bed, "This isn't gonna happen to me again, understand? If you died I'd have no one. This isn't gonna happen," he looked at Liam a little scared and considered reaching for his hand but decided against it, "I need you, Liam."

Liam didn't even stir. Charlie sighed, "Well, I only came to see if you were alright. I uh...I should-" he frowned at Liam's lifeless body, his dark hair over his red ringed eyes.

"Excuse me!" came a voice. Charlie was startled. Oh no.

"Do you know Mr. Pace?" a man asked approaching him. Charlie stepped back bumping in to Liam's bed a little.

"I am Mr. Pace..I mean..uh..sorry..I gotta go," Charlie turned quickly and mumbled his goodbye to Liam, "See you soon Li," before scurrying out of sight , the man calling after him...

_Sorry I'm not updating this as quickly as I'd like. I blame school -Scolds self for being so young- Darn. Yes anyway, __a VERY __brief chappy but it's all I've got time for atm. ) __Update coming to a computer near you soon!_


	4. Saving Liam?

**Saving Charlie Pace**

_Saving Liam?_

Charlie hummed to himself as he made his way up to his and Liam's flat. The band had started off small as Liam had said. Charlie wasn't too worried about it anymore. He felt foolish for pulling out like he did. This was going to be great. Him and his brother playing music together. Things were already starting to improve. He had come to the decision that he quite liked being in a band and he wanted to go somewhere with it. Like his mother wanted him to. He smiled as he thought of her. She always wanted him to do good. Though Liam's big shot behaviour was growing increasingly annoying and he felt a lot like he did when he first started secondary school and his pigheaded brother pushed him around like a little nobody. Things were going to get better, he told himself with a small smile as the lift doors flew open and he waltzed in to the flat, "I'm back!" he threw his keys on the side and hung up his jacket. When there was no reply Charlie grew confused. Liam was here before so where was he now? "Li?"

He walked in to the main area of the flat and what he saw would stay with him for the rest of his life, "Liam?"

His older brother barely registered his presence. He just sat there in his own dazed world.

"Liam?" Charlie asked again nearing him.

Liam spun around suddenly aware of Charlie's presence. A sickly smile spread across his face, "Hey hey! It's Golden Boy! Siddown bro!" he sung, his eyes droopy and movements lacking full control.

Charlie stood fixed to the ground not knowing what was 100 wrong with Liam, "What the hell have you done to yourself?" he snapped obviously frustrated by Liam's strange behaviour. Was he drunk or something? "What's wrong with you?"

Liam sniggered and made his best attempt to stand and put an arm around his troubled sibling, "I was worried you'd find out. But not now."

Charlie's eyes widened and he pushed Liam away from him. As Liam landed on the soft sofa behind him Charlie stared at him with bitter disappointment and shock, "Are you….are you _high_?"

"God Charlie-boy! Loosen up a little. Here, have some yourself," Liam suggested, his eyes wild and dreamy, "Live for the moment!" he tossed Charlie a packet of some sort.

He caught it and stared at the substance in disbelief, "Is this…..heroin?" he asked raising the packet as Liam tried his best to keep eye contact, "This is _his, _isn't it?" Charlie continued angrily, "I told you this was a bad idea!"

"Come on baby brother! So it's heroin. Every sodding rockstar is a druggie!" Liam argued as if the whole thing was compulsory.

Charlie couldn't believe what he was hearing, "You're a junkie?" he bit his tongue hard, this was so typical of Liam, "Why would you do this to yourself?!

Liam tried to stand but failed, "Jeeze, don't be such a baby! I could get hit by a bus tomorrow and not lived a day in my life!" This time he stood facing his brother, "But now, now it's time to start living bro!" a smile was still proudly across his face. This only angered Charlie,

"Of all the stupid things Liam! Of all the stupid, irresponsible things you have to top it off with this!" he said angrily glaring at Liam.

"Hey!" Liam snapped defensively, "I know my life has been a sodding mess! But this band has been the best thing that's ever happened to me!" he informed returning Charlie's glare. "I know it's the same for you too! Why would you wanna ruin that for me? For us?"

Charlie stared at him a little taken aback, "I…I'm not-"

"You know what? My life is my own. So maybe you should quit trying to play God and let me live it _my _way!"

Now he wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't trying to control his brother's life. He just didn't want him to get in trouble, "Liam-"

But Liam wasn't listening, "See you at band practise," he spat before storming out the room and leaving Charlie to think over what had just happened and what he should do about it. But he came to a conclusion. There was nothing he could ever do to help his brother. So he frowned as he silently agreed. He would let Liam live his life his own way. No matter how stupid his way was.

He sighed as he heard Liam throwing up in the bathroom. This was going to be a long and hectic ride. Liam was impossible to persuade or argue with. He would do whatever he wanted and Charlie couldn't change him. He signed and looked down sadly. Charlie could never save him.

_Random A/N: Yay, update! Sorry for any mistakes. There's no school tomorrow so I'm trying to do an "All nighter". This has taken about 3 hours to type up because I was so distracted by msn but since all my friends went offline [ I was able to finish :D There's loads more to do but school and homework don't put me in very fanfic like moods. Does anyone know any hand exercises for people who type a lot? Might be helpful x( If anyone has LJ and want to add me PM me D Also, I know some of you have suggested some ideas but it might be a while before I am able to write them. There's also a new off-island Chana fanfic I am dying to do! So be patient with me \ Thanks for reading/end random A/N -Jemmz_


	5. An Empty Room Of Fate

**Saving Charlie Pace**

An Empty Room Of Fate

"This, little brother," Liam announced opening some tall doors to a large empty room, "Is your destiny!"

Charlie scanned the room with little interest, more confusion actually for the room didn't seem like much at all. There were cracked windows and broken floor boards and in the middle of the room sat a scruffy, old drum kit, two other men stood around it chatting, "This is my destiny?" he asked Liam with a raised eyebrow, "Liam, I don't think we're even allowed to be in here!"

"Stop worrying and come and meet your band mates," Liam beamed dragging Charlie over to the other two men, "Hey guys. I brought our newest member. This is Charlie, my brother. Charlie, this is Alex and Ben."

The guys nodded a greeting at the younger man. Charlie, being his polite self, smiled back nervously before pulling Liam to one side, "Alex? Alex Montgomery? Liam he was, like, the biggest junkie in school!

Liam just laughed at him, "He's young," he explained to Ben and Alex who were curiously staring at them, "Look here," Liam put an arm round Charlie and lead him away from Ben and Alex, "I didn't travel all the way to London with you just so you could complain! This is a huge thing for us!"

Charlie frowned, his guitar resting on his back, "He's a junkie," he said as Liam sighed with impatience, "Remember all the trouble he got you in to?"

"It's all in the past" insisted Liam, "We're good mates!"

"Exactly," muttered Charlie, "Look, I just don't feel comfortable with all this. This isn't me.."

Liam snorted, "Fine! Go back to dear old mum and make her happy then! Forget the fame and fun you'd have here with us! Go back to making tea and biscuits to that old hag!"

Charlie glared at Liam, "Don't talk about mum like that!"

"Oh, here we go," Liam rolled his eyes as if Charlie sticking up for their mum was so clichéd now.

"She's done all she could for you!"

"For you, you mean!" Liam snapped.

Charlie paused, staring at Liam wandering what he meant, "I'll be off then, shall I?"

"Yeah well, where are you gonna stay?" Liam asked as if Charlie had no choice but to remain here with them anyway. Charlie had no money, no transport. Where could he possibly go?

"I'll find somewhere!" retorted Charlie as he slammed the door behind him.

But Liam had a good point…..where was he going to stay in such a big city?

**TBC**

-----

_A/N: I hope you liked that chappy! Yes, Charlie and Liam angst. I can assure you there's plenty more of that to come :P On a lighter note I got the results for my autobiography in English! I got an A! Wasn't expecting to but meh. My twin got a B. (see different minds! 0.0) Anyway that's good cause it's coursework :\ Sorry again for the updates being so randomly updated now and again. I wish I could update sooner. Who wants to help me burn down my school? Heh. I'm currently planning to update U.S. and I want to start my new fic soon too so…yes. Thanks for reading! I'm already taking your suggestions and forming plans in my mind for future chapters. :D** -Jemmz** _


	6. Worry

**SAVING CHARLIE PACE**

Worry

"What're you doing?"

Charlie, frustrated, looked up from his pile of sheets and books and glared at his brother for his rude intrusion and simply answered, "Revision."

"Ah," Liam stroked his chin in thought, "The year of the GCSE."

"Yes," Charlie replied stiffly, beginning to get back to his work, "The year of the bloody GCSE."

"Want any help?" Liam asked sitting beside his younger sibling and crossing his legs.

Charlie sighed chewing on his pen while reading some text from a book, "Shouldn't you be out flat-searching?" he mumbled.

"Don't be like that, bro. I can help you, you know!"

"Sure. Coming from the guy who got C's AND below on practically all of his papers," Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Hey! I'll have you know a C is a pass! And most of the C's were HIGH C's anyway…"

"…Liar."

"Well, I'm sorry baby brother. I thought you needed help and seeing as I've been there, I thought you might appreciate some advice," Liam stood, offended.

Charlie swallowed, "Wait…I _could_ do with some help after all." he forced a small smile.

"That's more like it!" Liam ruffled his hair, Charlie pushed him playfully.

"Now…how the HELL is this possible, Li?! I've been revising and it's not sinking in!" Charlie complained.

"You know what makes revision simple? Emotions." Liam grinned.

"What? Emotions?" Charlie asked confused.

"Emotions," Liam repeated with a small smirk. He punched Charlie in the shoulder.

"Ow, you git! What was that for?!"

"What are you feeling right now?" Liam asked, still smiling.

"Bloody pissed off!"

"Exactly."

"Eh?"

"You should link your revision to emotions. That way you'll remember!"

"You're a flaming nutter, that's what you are."

"Hey, it's true!" insisted Liam, "In a few weeks time when you're taking your exams you'll be smirking and going 'Ah yes, I remember that. Liam punched me! Damn him!'"

Charlie laughed, "That really works?"

"Uh-huh! Worked for me!"

"What emotions did you use?"

Liam stared at Charlie and frowned, "Worry."

"Worry?"

"Yep, worry."

"Oh."

Liam forced a smile, "It's alright, bro. Any emotions will work. You don't have to think about stuff like that."

"Too late."

"Oh, Charlie."

"I don't want to revise anymore, Li."

"Charlie!"

Charlie began packing away his things and giving up.

"Don't give up, Charlie! You can do this!"

"I _can't! _I've been doing this for years, Li! And I always fail!" Charlie grimaced throwing his books on the nearby table, "And I can't concentrate when I'm thinking about crap like that!"

"Oh come on, you're a bright kid! It's alright!"

"It's not alright."

"She'll be fine!" Liam rolled his eyes.  
"She's NOT fine!"

"Look, you're sixteen. Don't worry about that! I'll deal with it."

"How can you deal with it when you're moving out?"

"I'm not far," Liam insisted placing an arm around his little brother, "I'm getting a place real close, ok? So I can pop in and visit anytime!"

"Promise?" Charlie looked up at Liam hopefully.

"Of course I promise," Liam smiled, "Now you concentrate on your revision. Don't want you ending up like me," Liam ruffled his hair again before heading for the door, "Remember what I told you!"

"Yeah, will do," Charlie muttered as Liam left the room. He stood for a minute and thought to himself. He better keep revising. He certainly didn't want to end up like Liam. Liam hadn't made anything of himself yet. Charlie wanted to aim higher. Much higher.

**A/N** Sorry I haven't updated in, geeze-ages! But here you go. I will probably update this fic more often now I've realised it doesn't have to take long. These are just random flashbacks and the length isn't that important. Thanks for reading and still believing in this fic! I want it to be successful :D


	7. Merry' Christmas

**SAVING CHARLIE PACE**

'Merry' Christmas

(A/N: This is for Pacejunkie who wanted to know why Charlie's dad was chopping heads off the dolls in his S2 dream. This is my idea of why that could have been.)

_Hark the herald, angels sing._

_Glory to the new born King.._

Charlie sat quietly at the table, admiring the Christmassy table cloth laid down in front of him. He toyed with it impatiently waiting for the rest of his family to join him. Their meals were getting cold. Christmas lunch was supposed to be a family time after all. Charlie refused to start eating without them. He heard muffled voices over the angelic music and ticking Grand Father clock. He bit his lip after realising his parents were arguing in the next room. This was a perfect example of what made Charlie nervous. He didn't want to see his family fall apart. He had feared it for so long. He wanted them all to be together. He _needed_ them all to be together. He felt he wouldn't be able to function properly if they weren't around him as normal.

He poked his fork in to the cold mashed potato splattered on to the side of his plate. The few bits of meat followed sided with a couple of 'Aunt Bessie's Finest Yorkshire Puddings'. Charlie had been with his mother while picking out Christmas dinner, frantically picking out the bargains and throwing all the half priced food in the trolley. They often made a game out of it and see who could get the cheapest products first. If Liam ever came, he would sit at the entrance looking bored and complain about how little money their family seemed to have. Charlie didn't care, he only cared about spending time with his mum, not spending money.

"I don't CARE, Megan! This is the last STRAW!" Charlie heard his father bellow from outside the kitchen.

"I knew you would react this way!" his mother cried, "It was just a few presents!"

Charlie gently pushed aside his meal and untucked his chair from the table in curiosity.

"A few presents?! You're not her bleedin' mother!"

This made the boy even more curious. Just who were they talking about? He pressed his ear against the door and tried his best to listen in.

"I know, I know! But still, she's his sister!"

"Don't remind me," growled his father.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You didn't even tell me!"

"I was going to, I promise!"

"No you weren't. You never planned to tell me anything about this!"

"Can't we just go in and eat our supper? I'm sure Charlie's starting to wonder where we've gone."

"Oh yes? Well, he's _your _son!"

"Please don't be like that, Simon."

"Don't be like what? It's true. Nuthin' to do with me!"

"Simon!"

Charlie's heart started beating faster as he tried to figure out what his parents were talking about. Puzzled, he tried to make out what was going on as he peered through the keyhole. His dad was stood furiously holding a couple of dolls. Girl's dolls. Below was some ripped wrapping paper indicating that his father had unwrapped the dolls in a fit of anger. He wrinkled his nose. _Why would mum and dad have a couple of dolls for a girl?_

"Boo!"

Charlie nearly yelled out in fright as Liam came bursting through the back door, "Where've you been?" Charlie asked with frustration, "You're late for lunch."

"Yeah, well I had some catching up with friends to do," Liam explained before sitting himself down to the table and tucking in to his lunch straight away, "Ugh, it's cold."

"Your fault!" Charlie exclaimed innocently, "You weren't here. _And_ it's Christmas, Li. You know how upset mum was?"

Liam ignored him, taking a huge bite full of mashed potato and chicken, "Eh, what's going on out there?" he finally asked, mouth full, as he noticed both the parents were absent and making quite a fuss outside.

"They're arguing," Charlie frowned, crushed.

"Again? Bloody Hell, do they never stop?" Liam rolled his eyes and stuffed a Yorkshire pudding in his mouth.

Charlie sighed at Liam before turning back to the door.

"What is it this time?" Liam questioned again using his fingers to lick up any remaining gravy, "Money? Work?"

"Dolls," Charlie replied blankly not getting a clear look through the keyhole.

"Dolls? Am I hearing you right, little man?" Liam got up from the table, licking his fingers having finished his food already. "No, seriously-They're squabbling over the remote again aren't they." He pushed his younger brother aside and gently opened the door a jar to witness his father holding two womanly looking dolls in his hands and looking quite angry.

"Geeze, you're right," Liam muttered to Charlie, "Those are _definitely _not for us!"

"Do you know what I think about this whole situation, Meg?" demanded their father holding up the dolls and waving them in her face.

"Please, don't," Megan politely asked, begging for quiet and peace for the rest of this Christmas day.

"THIS is what I think!" Simon hissed pulling the heads off the dolls furiously and throwing them around the room. He tore the heads off so viciously he may as well have beheaded them with his butcher's knife. Liam and Charlie ducked from the door as one of the doll's came headed straight for them. They exchanged worried glances. They weren't used to seeing their dad so furious and violent. Only recently had he seemed to have changed. And they didn't like it one bit.

"I'm sorry, Megan. I can't stay here for the rest of the day. Or perhaps even boxing day. Or the day after. I just need to get away for a while….I'm going out."

Megan clasped a hand over her mouth, "No! Where?" she questioned, tears streaming down her face.

"Somewhere you and him _aren't._ I can't be around you at the moment…either of you."

He slammed the door and left, leaving Megan to cry alone as she sunk to the floor mumbling that she meant no harm, she never meant any harm.

Liam slowly closed the door looking stunned, speechless. Charlie was the same. They stared at each other, breathing heavily in shock and fear. Neither knew what was going on or who their parents were arguing about but a part of them didn't want to know. Ever. They just stood in perfect silence as the Grand Father clock ticked and the music played it's sweet traditional song:

_Hark the Herald, Angels sing_

_Glory to the new born King_

(this chapter was also published on LJ, thanks for reading!)


	8. Independent

**Independent**

Charlie didn't like this. He didn't like this one bit. London was a hostile place for a new-comer, especially when you had nowhere to go, when the busy crowds kept bumping in to you or suspicious hoodie-wearers appeared to be following you. He thought about catching a taxi and driving all the way home. But at this kind of day that would be impossible, and he didn't feel like spending hours in a cab with a complete stranger anyway.

He ran his finger with agitation along the strap of his guitar as it rested safely on his back. Liam was right. Where on Earth was he going to? He had no food, no money. He was lost. He even considered going back to his brother and those low-life troublemakers he called friends. Charlie didn't want to mix with a crowd like that and he didn't want his brother to either. But Liam, he was very strong-headed and argumentative. He never listened to his brother, he always did whatever the Hell he wanted. And that wouldn't change now.

Across the street, he saw a homeless man playing a harmonica. Quite impressively, he should add. The crowd seemed to agree as they bustled past, dropping coins in to an empty plastic cup.

Charlie took off his guitar and held it closely to him. Perhaps playing in front of people would earn him some cash? He bit his lip. Although he had performed in public before, on the streets on Manchester in fact, he had never done it quite like this. With a huge busy crowd, expecting enough money for his talents to afford at least a place to stay. What if they didn't like him? Booed him? He wasn't sure he could take anymore rejection like that.

The man with the harmonica continued, bouncing around almost joyfully. This man appeared to have nothing, yet the music he created seemed to give him life. Happiness. Not to mention confidence. Charlie tore away his gaze and made his way up the street to a tall building. He laid out his jacket on the stone floor as a means to collect the money, and positioned his guitar, ready to play. He sighed. So here he was again. He blamed Liam for this, and himself. But with another short sigh and a quick strum on the strings, he began to play. And then he sang.

Oasis' "Wonderwall" had been his favourite song for almost two years, ever since it was released in 1995 and proved a hit in the UK. The song held meaning for him and he always enjoyed playing it on guitar. Liam had always complained about his singing, especially with this song, which he hated. But Charlie ignored him, wondering how anyone could find such a beautiful song so meaningless and dull.

He started off shaky at first but then, as people started to notice him, his confidence seemed to grow. He even began to rather enjoy the attention as people crowded round to listen and offer him money. It was the most amazing feeling to see people completely engaged in his music, enjoying every moment they listened. And the applause at the end swept through him like a breath of fresh air. They _liked_ him. And he suddenly knew this was exactly what he wanted to do, playing in front of people, making music. It didn't matter how he did it, he just knew he wanted to be a part of it.

"That was brilliant," a light-haired brunette woman smiled at him, "You're a wonderful musician." Charlie smiled in return and thanked her as she dropped in a rather generous donation.

"You can leave your number too if you like," he winked, though the woman seemed a little older than him. He felt himself smiling as she pulled back her long hair and laughed,

"Sorry," she said in a rather posh accent, "I have a boyfriend. Nice try though."

He shrugged, "Your loss," he teased, strumming another tune on his guitar, "See you around."

She smiled, turning slowly to leave, "Perhaps you will."

Perhaps sooner then they thought.

It was late evening by the time Charlie had packed up and counted his earnings. He sighed, wrapping himself up tightly as the cold air stung his flesh. Nowhere near enough. What the Hell was he going to do? Even the homeless man had moved on by now, and where on Earth had he gone? Charlie had never been homeless before - he had come close, sure. But this was different. He was alone. Scared, even. He pocketed the cash and sat on the pavement, holding his guitar close to him. Maybe he should just find Liam again, apologise and hope he'd let Charlie stay? At least he'd have a warm place to sleep and good food to eat.

He looked up as a group of hooded shadows looked down at him with intimidating, darkened faces. They looked like teenagers, perhaps his age. Perhaps older. But Charlie could smell the alcohol on them even from where he was sitting. He ignored them and their drunken comments. He wouldn't have been able to decipher what they were slurring about even if he had been listening. It was only when one of them tried to grab his guitar away from him that he jumped up and really told them to piss off.

They laughed and mocked him, addressing how absolutely unthreatening Charlie was compared to them. Charlie felt his heart race - well, they'd be right. He hadn't been in a fight since he was a kid, and he wasn't prepared to rectify that now. They'd pound him. He'd never been able to stand up for himself very well, but he'd never let anyone bully him with verbal threats.

"Why don't you just get back to your boozing. I don't want any trouble," Charlie muttered, still holding the guitar close and making sure the money was still safely in his pocket.

Obviously, the clan had picked up on this and noticed his protectiveness over the contents in his pocket. One of them pushed him back against the brick wall. He struggled, attempting to push away the hooded form, but they held back his hands. One of them had already gone through his pockets, spilling the contents out all over the floor. The coins fell to the ground and rolled along the pavement.

"Get the hell off!" he yelled, though he could feel his heart pounding in his stomach at this point.

"Oi!" they suddenly heard a voice shout, "Get off of him! Get away!" The newcomer ripped the hoodies away, pushing them in to the opposite direction. Charlie straightened himself out quickly and bent down to pick up the rest of the coins.

His rescuer chased the young boys off, threatening to call the police. Charlie had just finished shoving the last of the coins in his pocket when he glanced up and a look of surprised took over his features, "Liam?"

"God, Charlie. Are you okay? What the hell were you thinking?" Liam knelt down opposite him, scanning him for any injuries.

"I'm fine," Charlie shooed him away and collected his guitar again, getting to his feet.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" exclaimed Liam, following him up.

Charlie brushed the dirt from his guitar, "Why?"

"Why? 'Cause I was worried about you, you lunatic! Come back with us. It's not as bad as you think."

Charlie sighed, "I don't like what those guys are doing to you, Liam. They're a bad influence."

Liam rolled his eyes, "You know me. I do what I want. No one influences me! Not mum, not you, not them. Got it?" Charlie frowned at him, "Look, it's bloody freezing out here. Stop being stupid and come back to the new flat with me. We'll talk about the band stuff tomorrow. I promise it will be fun."

Charlie sighed. He did have fun performing in front of people today - perhaps Liam was right. It didn't change the fact that he was worried about Liam spending time with those idiots, but part of him couldn't understand why he was being such a twerp. He loved music, why was he running away from something he so obviously enjoyed? Perhaps it was his destiny after all. He exhaled once again and shrugged,

"Fine. Okay, fine," he held up his hands in defeat, "I'll stay. But promise you won't get too involved in _their dirty habits. You're too good for them, Li." _

"_Fine, I promise," he ruffled his baby brother's dirty blonde hair, "Now come on. I'll show you round our new place. It's not much to look at, but it's a start. You should be excited - no parents, no rules. You should be happy you finally have some independence!" _

_Charlie forced a smile as he followed his older brother down the street, "Happy," he breathed deeply, "Yeah." _


End file.
